


Cliffhanger

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Flirting, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous situation and a revelation when Daniel takes the plunge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliffhanger

"I don't like it."

General Hammond gave a slight smile and raised his eyebrows at his maverick colonel. It was reassuring to know he really did know his people as well as he hoped - he'd been laying odds on O'Neill making some sort of remark when the computer had spat out their latest possible destination. If the colonel had no other qualities, Hammond would have kept him around for his entertainment value alone.

Hardly a typical military man was O'Neill, with a tendency to think independently and often from the heart. That applied to both work and his private life, the general thought, flicking a glance at the civilian archaeologist who was sitting, watchful and unusually silent, beside O'Neill. Hammond suppressed a smile as he considered just how well he did know the colonel. A lot more than O'Neill would be comfortable with. No, O'Neill was not a typical military man at all.

Just look at him - sitting with his forearms placed flat on the table, fingers interlocked, damn near slouching, his grey and silver-streaked hair sticking up in defiant little tufts. Somehow he managed to look rumpled even when his uniform was freshly pressed and his hair flattened into submission. People sometimes made the mistake of thinking he was sloppy. After five minutes or their first run in with him - whichever came first - they didn't make that mistake again. Quite simply, the colonel was Stargate Command's finest officer. His flaws made him more human. Considering the purpose of the stargate and the number of alien races they were encountering, being human was what it was all about. That even applied to the United States armed forces.

Hammond decided today was a good day to play Bing Crosby to O'Neill's Bob Hope. "What don't you like, colonel?"

"C'mon, sir. I mean, P3R666. Does anyone else smell trouble here?" Appeal on his face, O'Neill glanced around at his team before his attention settled on Jackson.

The general looked over at Doctor Jackson, who could always be relied on to be the voice of reason - or the goad, depending on his mood and the situation. Jackson was a good man and damned useful, for a civilian - hell, for anything. Very useful, period. After four years he now looked comfortable in uniform, as if it fitted and was appropriate, rather than giving him the appearance of a boy playing soldiers. His hair was just about the only thing that set him apart from the rest of the team, the scientist either tired of his former crop or, more likely, he had forgotten to get a haircut. He was looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, with that eager beaver quality that could make Hammond feel about a hundred years old.

The probe had picked up a glimpse of writings at their latest destination and Doctor Jackson was clearly itching to go. Forced to sit and wait, he was giving an admirable portrayal of patience - the pen being twisted and twirled between his fingers was his one giveaway and the only release for his pent-up energy.

Faced with O'Neill's appeal for support, Daniel tugged at his earlobe, gave a little sniff, and in a lecturing tone the others at the table were familiar with began, "While '666' was commonly thought to be - "

"Oh, god. You're not going to start spouting all that archaic mythology stuff, are you?"

"Only if you annoy me." A grin flashed across Daniel's face, brief and quick as summer lightning.

There was a small, choked sound from across the table and O'Neill glanced over at an amused Carter. Even Teal'c looked as though he might be about ready to smile. Possibly. If the wind blew in the right direction. The colonel shook his head at them then turned to the man next to him, a wry twist to his lips. "I'll take that as a threat."

Hammond caught his eye and the colonel's smile broke free.

O'Neill gave a shrug then glanced across the table at SG-1's alien member. The Jaffa had resumed leafing through printouts of the images transmitted by the probe that had been sent through to P3R666 that morning.

"Teal'c, you saw the symbols for this cursed planet General Hammond wants to send us to. You know anything about it? Maybe legends about people being swallowed up by giant worms - that kind of thing?"

"I know nothing of it. To my knowledge it has not been visited by the Goa'uld - not in recent history."

Hammond assumed an air of quiet satisfaction, playing the role of patient patriarch that was a lot more fun than hard-nosed general. "Colonel, does that put your mind at rest?" He linked his hands and rested them on the table, awaiting O'Neill's response.

"Oh, sure." His voice at its driest, O'Neill informed the rest of SG1, "I'd just like it noted that I do not wish to leave my poisoned, battered, and probably decapitated corpse to medical science."

"Why not? Medical students have a terrific sense of humor," Jackson murmured, before he read the coordinates for P3R666 - and promptly sneezed.

***

"Got a supply of tissues with you?"

Daniel looked up from fastening his boots to find Jack looming over him. He straightened up, his glasses slipping a little down the bridge of his nose. "You have to admit, I'm a lot better at traveling than I used to be. Three years ago I only had to look at the gate and I'd be sneezing. My allergies have been okay lately." He settled his glasses more comfortably on the bridge of his nose then regarded Jack thoughtfully. There was a teasing note in his voice as he added, "Maybe I'm just allergic to you."

"You think? We could test that theory." O'Neill took a couple of steps closer to the other man who took an instinctive step back.

The scientist had lost his usual composure. Normally he carried about him an air of quiet confidence and expectation - when he wasn't bouncing around spouting theories and getting excited over something or other. Now Daniel was most definitely ruffled. He watched O'Neill with wide, faintly wary eyes.

Jack's gaze dropped to the slightly parted mouth, a smile blossoming on his own lips as he waited for Daniel to make some retort.

For once it appeared Doctor Jackson, fluent in twenty-three languages at the last count, was at a loss for words. Definitely a 'dear diary' moment.

"Sir? General Hammond wants to have a word. Something about a senator you annoyed?"

With superb control, O'Neill didn't leap back or so much as twitch, although Carter had startled the hell out of him because he'd been so wrapped up in Daniel-watching. He turned to see she was observing them, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice and expression - and failing dismally.

"Oh for cryin' out loud. The guy deserved it," he declared but didn't elaborate further. "I'll see you at the gate." He strode off, throwing over his shoulder, "We'll test your theory after the mission, Daniel."

Alone with Sam, Daniel opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind and closed it with a snap. Looking faintly apologetic and more than a little hunted he slid past the woman and headed toward the gate room.

Alone, Carter stared after Daniel, a frown on her face. After a moment the furrows smoothed and there was a definite smile on her lips.

***

"Oh, this is nice." O'Neill's disparaging eyes took in the crumbling and mostly empty temple into which they had just entered via the stargate. "I could do things with this."

"Drapes, sir?" Carter suggested a shade too brightly.

O'Neill raised his eyebrows at that. "I was thinking of grenades but soft furnishings might work." Seeing Carter was examining the DHD, he asked, "OK?"

"It looks good, sir."

"Great. At least we know we can leave this dump."

"I have found something that will interest you, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel peered around the pillar he was examining to where Teal'c was standing, holding a stack of very thin black squares. They looked like slate but when Jackson wiped a small section they had the sheen of polished onyx. He held one up and light caught the white shapes that were cut into its surface.

"Please tell me that stuff is just for decoration so we can get the hell out of here."

Daniel was examining the pictographs with a poorly suppressed air of excitement. He was practically quivering, an energy about him that reminded O'Neill of the stargate when it was being powered up.

"It has to be writing. In fact, it seems to bear some similarities to - "

"Do I need to know?"

"What?" While being interrupted mid-flow was hardly an unusual occurrence, it still seemed to catch Daniel by surprise.

"We don't have a lot of time here, Daniel. It's a recon. In-snoop-out, remember? So, is it something I need to know and know right now?"

"Well, no." Jackson's excitement was a little dimmed by O'Neill's dampening question.

Jack was grateful for this - it was damned hard trying to follow one of Daniel's lectures when you were busy speculating what it would be like to have all that energy and passion directed in other ways. "OK. Then pack 'em up and let's go take a look around. Who knows what other delights lie ahead?"

Outside the air was what an optimist might call bracing. There was a salty tang to it and the reason for this quickly became apparent. In all directions they were surrounded by water. The temple they had just left was situated on top of a mountain. And there were no trees, for a change. There were two identical temples on peaks to the left and right, sloping ridges of rock linking the three summits - a fluke of nature and natural erosion that gave the area a feeling of balance and symmetry.

More temples. Great, thought O'Neill, just what he needed - further signs of an ancient civilization which SG1's very own Indiana Jones wannabe would want to study. Which would mean a return trip. Which would mean standing around trying to look useful, or if he was really lucky passing shovels and brushes to Daniel, while the man crawled about on his hands and knees having orgasms over some ancient sacrificial altar.

An unexpected rush of heat swamping him, O'Neill searched about for a distraction. "Moss and rocks. Well that's different. We need trees for oxygen, right, major?"

"There are probably more complex forms of vegetation beyond our visual range. We'll need to launch a UAV, colonel."

"Right. So you get to play with the plane, huh?"

Carter grinned. "Play? Colonel, I'm a serious scientist. The UAV is just an expensive research tool."

"So you had nothing to do with the words 'The Tau'ri Belle' and that weird picture thing painted on the side?"

"It was a woman posing as Atlas with the Earth on her shoulders. And why would a serious scientist do that, sir?"

"Jack!"

O'Neill looked round at the sound of his name to find that Daniel had wandered off a little way and was using binoculars to stare off to the east, Teal'c beside him. Daniel paused to check he had O'Neill's attention before continuing, "That temple over there seems to be less damaged than the others. Also it looks as though there might be symbols on the pillars but there's so much fracturing on them and the binoculars aren't helping a whole lot."

"Ah. Hiking. Climbing. Sea air. This'll be fun."

Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow, lips pulled down to demonstrate his skepticism, but he made no verbal remark.

"Carter, Teal'c, you go check out temple number two. Daniel and I will go check out temple number three over there," he nodded toward the temple to the east, "and we'll rendezvous back here at the gate at 1800 hours. Then home sweet home."

"Jack, I - " Daniel began but was cut off by a raised hand.

"There's probably nothing of use in there."

"Jack..."

"Ah-ah-ah!" O'Neill looked across at Jackson and waited until the younger man showed signs of remaining silent for at least five seconds. "But if you do find anything you think our favorite linguist here might enjoy then bring it back or record it. The usual drill." He turned back to Daniel. "OK?"

"OK. Oh, look for more of these," Daniel asked Carter and Teal'c, removing two of the black squares from his bag with something approaching reverence.

Seeing this, O'Neill hated whatever-the-hell-they-were already, and mentally filed them under 'Things to distract Daniel from'. The damn universe seemed to be full of 'Things'.

*

"What you got?"

Jack's voice whispered against Daniel's ear, startling him. He swung his head round toward the sound, only to discover brown eyes inches from his own. Brushing back the hair that was in his eyes, he swallowed and tried to remember how to breathe. Fortunately his body took over while his brain was still treading through molasses and he took a deep breath - and got a noseful of warm Jack O'Neill, which meant he forgot how to breathe all over again. He closed his eyes for a second and licked his lower lip, mouth moving slightly as he muttered to himself in a valiant attempt at a little self-control.

His voice as soft as O'Neill's, he finally managed to tell him, "Not a lot. The majority of the images aren't ideograms as I'd thought. Instead they seem to represent letters. Possibly. I really haven't studied it long enough, I have no point of reference to - Why are we whispering?"

Jack's smile was wry and affectionate. "You looked so solemn. It felt like I was in a library."

"You've read books?"

Jack nudged the other man's head with his knuckles, warmth flooding through him when he saw Daniel's grin. "Surprisingly, yes. Last month I read 'History of the World'. So what do you think of that, huh?"

"I'm impressed."

"You should be. It almost killed me." The colonel gave a theatrical shudder. "So many words!"

"Which part did you get up to?"

Jack's chin lifted, eyebrows arching over eyes that glinted with mock offence. "You don't think I finished it, do you?"

Daniel suppressed an involuntary snort. "I ask again - which part did you get up to?"

"I'm hurt." Jack's smile grew warmer. "Homo erectus."

The air around them suddenly seemed thicker, harder to draw into the lungs. Of their own accord, Daniel's eyes slid down to Jack's mouth. As he watched, it seemed to draw closer. He swallowed. "That's pretty early."

"These things take time. I'm not sure what comes next."

"Probably Homo sapiens."

Jack blinked then cleared his throat. "Yeah. Uh, we should head back now. You can go over the video footage from the other temple when we get back, maybe find your 'point of reference'."

"That would be nice. Unlikely, but nice."

"You got everything you need?" Jack asked as he helped Daniel slide his rucksack up his arms and onto his shoulders. Tugging the bag until it was centered on Daniel's back, he rested his hands on the scientist's shoulders and awaited a reply.

Acutely conscious of Jack's hands, of the thumbs resting against the nape of his neck, Daniel had to resist the urge to push back against the slight contact. "Yeah, I have everything I need - for now."

As soon as Jack removed his hands and strolled on ahead, Daniel found he could breathe comfortably again and his heart rate slowed down to its normal pace. He wasn't sure if he was glad about that or not.

*

They followed the route they had taken before, though there was little choice in the matter - here the rock had been worn smooth and the going was fairly easy. However it narrowed until it was little more than a three-foot wide ridge, sides sloping steeply until they were submerged beneath the dark choppy waters more than a thousand feet below at its lowest incline.

O'Neill shivered despite his warm clothing. The probe that had been sent through to this planet had indicated cool temperature and slightly lower levels of oxygen, though the atmosphere was far from inhospitable. With the setting of the sun - a little earlier than expected - and the rising of the planet's two moons, the temperature was falling. And that was one hell of a drop to the ocean.

He should have insisted they left the temple earlier but he'd got caught up watching Daniel, something he would have to keep a check on. As it was, they were going to be a little late. He could see the gate temple about a mile away, though no Carter and Teal'c as yet, but didn't dare push the pace. Jackson was in front, O'Neill very aware that Daniel had once told Carter he had a problem with heights. Carter hadn't been sure if that had been a joke or not. Whatever the case may be, he seemed fine right now, moving easily, a bounce in his step that was no doubt due to today's discoveries.

Hell of a thing to be jealous of something created by a bunch of dead aliens. O'Neill's mouth thinned in self-derision.

Daniel could get a little distracted at times like this, so caught up in his thoughts and theories that he wasn't quite aware of his surroundings. True, it hardly ever happened on a mission, but O'Neill wasn't about to take any chances. After Sha're had been - had died - Daniel had become withdrawn and far too quiet. For a while it felt like they were losing him, bit by bit, day by day. It had taken Daniel months to recover and nearly a year before he was back to his old self. Now he had him back there was no way Jack was going to lose him again. He'd die first. Which was why he was watching Daniel like a hawk, his gaze fixed on the sun-lightened brown hair and definitely not drifting any lower than that - no sir! - so Jack could keep an eye on him and stop him from -

O'Neill's foot slid out from under him and he was falling.

*

Daniel heard the scrape of rock, heard Jack's bitten off "Shit!". Spinning round in time to see the other man sliding over the edge, he threw himself forward to try to catch him. His hand met air, Jack just beyond his reach. Scrambling to the edge of the ridge, he peered over, fear making his gut twist sickeningly. Biting back the sound that tried to escape him, he called down to the man who was lying in a heap on a ledge twenty feet below him.

There was no answer.

"Jack!" Daniel waited for a moment but there was still no response. Not thinking clearly, desperate to reach the other man who was quite possibly dead, he began to climb down. He was within ten feet of Jack when both handhold and foothold gave way. Rock dust and stones rained down on him as he tumbled down to land sprawling across his friend.

There was a low groan.

"Jack - God. You're alive. Come on, speak to me," he urged, his voice surprisingly calm and steady despite his fear.

"Get off my leg!"

"What?" It took a few seconds for relief to turn to comprehension. "Oh, sorry about that." Daniel shifted until he was crouched next to the other man. "I have to check you over. Lie still, OK?"

A quick but thorough examination revealed that Jack was, by some miracle, relatively uninjured. There was a shallow scrape above his right eye that was bleeding profusely. Several deeper cuts on his arms were also bleeding but more sluggishly and were no danger. There were numerous scrapes and bruises visible through his torn pants, especially along the right thigh. His right knee was starting to swell but was unbroken, proving Jack O'Neill was either damn lucky or he really was the thick-skinned, thickheaded grunt he sometimes pretended to be.

Daniel sat back on his heels and took a moment to collect himself, the knowledge that Jack was all right coursing through him. Reaction began to set in, sweeping away the wonderful calm that always served him well in a crisis. The hands tugging his dust-covered hair were shaking uncontrollably. Closing his eyes he bowed his head, folded his arms tight against his chest, and tucked his hands out of sight where their betraying tremors could not be seen.

"Hey, Danny."

The soft voice made Daniel's eyes snap open and he lifted his head, eyelashes tangling with the strands of hair that had fallen forward. "Yes, Jack?"

"You OK?"

"Am I - ?" Daniel began to laugh though he tried to stop, conscious of the edge of hysteria that tinged it. He coughed, choked, then managed to swallow the sound before he lost control of it. "Yes, I'm OK. So are you, by some miracle."

"Luck of the Irish."

"You were born in Chicago."

"My Granny was from the Emerald Isle, wouldn't you know, Danny Boy," said Jack in what he optimistically - and erroneously - believed to be an Irish accent.

"Yeah?" Daniel shook his head at the other man, aware Jack was trying to lighten the mood and make him smile. Arms folding tight together as he tried to lose the image in his mind of Jack lying in a crumpled bloody heap, he attempted a smile but the fine muscles of his face were too tight to comply. "I think the lucky Irishness runs out after a few generations and a few thousand miles. Don't rely on it."

There was a frown on O'Neill's face as he regarded Daniel, seeing the tension on the man's face and in his body language. He moved to stand, felt pain lance through his leg, and decided sitting down was a really good idea.

Daniel went down on his knees beside him, sitting back on his heels. "Rest that knee, Jack. I wish we had some ice."

"I don't," Jack said with meaning. "Antarctica was enough ice to last a lifetime."

"Ah, yes. The second stargate would be pretty useful too. Right about there," Daniel said, waving a hand at a spot on the ledge ten feet away. "Let me clean those cuts up."

"Be gentle with me," Jack said absently, his attention fixed on the pallor of Daniel's face. "You know, I can do most of it myself. You're sure you're OK? I didn't pull you down, did I?"

"Ah, no. I climbed down. Believe it or not, I'm here to rescue you." Daniel tore open packets and handed antiseptic to Jack so he could clean up his thigh.

"Yeah?" Jack tilted his head and looked from Daniel to the rock wall above them in a pointed fashion. "And who's going to rescue you?" Reaching out, he plucked a sliver of stone from Daniel's hair and tossed it aside before he began cleaning the wound on his thigh, visible through the torn pants.

Taken aback, Daniel opened his mouth to reply but no sound emerged. He blinked, cleared his throat and tried again, with more success. "I was hoping to do it myself but the wall here is pretty sheer and with your leg out of action - It's up to Sam and Teal'c." He paused, watching Jack clean up his thigh for a moment, then continued, "Once they realize we're missing they'll start a search. It's quiet up here so we'll hear them and can call for - Hey, I have a flare right here! Standard issue. See." Daniel fired the flare and watched as it rose up rapidly, suspended for a moment in the darkening sky. Then he looked back at Jack, his expression rather smug. "That's the SOS taken care of. Later we'll use one of the guns to make some noise and get their attention. You have to learn to trust me, Jack."

Daniel had about him an air of calm confidence and satisfaction. Seeing Jack was staring at him he opened his eyes very wide and radiated an innocence that would have put the Madonna to shame.

O'Neill regarded him with suspicion. "Admit it. You just remembered about the flare."

Daniel acquired selective deafness and looked over the edge of the ledge. "Wow. It's a long way down."

"Yeah." Jack gave the waters far below what was meant to be a brief glance, then froze. "What were you thinking, Daniel? Why the hell did you climb down instead of going for help?"

"You weren't moving. You could have been bleeding to death unable to help yourself. Your heart could have stopped. Your breathing - "

"I was winded!"

There was a moment of silence. "Well how was I supposed to know that? I called but you didn't answer."

"If you'd given me a chance - "

"You could have waved a hand or something. Why did you have to scare me like that?" Daniel said accusingly.

"I fell down a mountain!"

"Twenty feet, if that. It could have been worse."

"Well you shouldn't have come down after me!" O'Neill pointed out, focusing on his main complaint.

"I had my reasons."

"They weren't good reasons!"

"Go to hell."

"What did you say?" Tilting his head as if to compensate for some hearing problem, Jack raised his eyebrows, mouth parted as though ready for a retort if the younger man dared to repeat his words.

Daniel Jackson was not known for backing off from a challenge. Add to that the fact he was highly annoyed and it was remarkable that his reply was a softly spoken, "I think I said it pretty clearly. Oh, I'm sorry, I was forgetting my place. Go to hell, colonel."

"Listen you little - ah!" Jack's attempt to stand up was quickly aborted when his knee reminded him why being vertical was a bad idea. His face twisted with pain and he sank back down. "Ah, shit."

"Jack, are you all right?" Anger forgotten, Daniel was beside his friend instantly, an arm going about the tense shoulders.

"Damn leg hasn't been the same since Carter tried to set it. Believe me, she was a lot gentler fixing the DHD."

Teeth gritted to still any further sounds of pain - and to control the urge to complain about it to Daniel while the man offered lots of sympathy - Jack settled back down, leaning into the support offered. He let himself be shifted around until he was pressed up against Daniel's solid warmth and enclosed in surprisingly strong arms, Daniel's back against the rock wall. Sweat gleamed on Jack's face and throat as he willed the pain to go away so he could enjoy the moment fully.

"Don't tell Carter I said that," he muttered gruffly.

"No, of course not." Seeing Jack hadn't treated his facial injuries, Daniel eased away and reached for the basic First Aid kit. "Let's see to those cuts on your face, OK?"

Jack opened his mouth, about to protest, but wasn't sure whether it was because he wanted Daniel's body against him again or if he was afraid what might happen if the man got too close. In the end he said nothing.

Taking Jack's silence as consent, Daniel took the other man's face in his hand, tilting it at various angles while he cleaned up the shallow scratches. He concentrated on his task, trying not to notice how close his fingers were to Jack's parted lips or how warm Jack's breath was against his throat and face. Even the skin beneath his fingertips seemed to burn with an added heat though the man showed no signs of a fever. His task completed, Daniel shifted round until he was in his former position, sitting against the rock wall with Jack propped against him. Surprised when Jack made no protest he decided he really must be feeling like crap so he put a hand to Jack's head and drew it down to his shoulder. Other than a deep sigh the injured man made no comment.

They remained like that in silence for some time. Aware of the peculiar contentment that came from sitting on a ledge with Jack O'Neill in his arms, Daniel rested his cheek lightly against Jack's hair. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said before."

"Hey, I know." Jack swung his head round just far enough to glance at Daniel, and almost bumped noses with the man. Frozen into immobility by unblinking blue eyes, he could do little but stare until physical functions returned. He wanted, rather badly, to remove Daniel's glasses - almost as much as he wanted to kiss him. His tongue flicked out to wet his dry lips, eyes fastening on Daniel's mouth before he averted his face. Trying to speak, his voice came out as a husky croak so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Me, too. I just got a little mad because - well. You know I - ?"

"I know."

"Good." Jack faced front once more, feeling self-conscious and grateful he was past the age of blushing, if he ever had. "It's just that I'm supposed to be in charge and - I know that you're capable - but you are a scientist and a civilian and - I worry. You know."

"Actually I don't. Are you saying you don't think I should be on the team?"

Jack's head whipped back at that. He frowned at Daniel. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"I don't know. You said - "

"Damn it. You throw yourself down a mountain - " Jack began what was obviously going to be a long list of complaints.

"I did not throw myself down. I climbed down to offer my assistance. Next time I'll leave you to rot."

"Would you?" Jack stared at his friend who, despite his words and tone, was unconsciously rubbing his hands up and down Jack's arms as though trying to keep him warm.

While the hurt look Jack was wearing was patently false, Daniel felt himself melting. "Don't tempt me. You're an idiot. You know that?"

"Of course. You're so smart you frequently make me feel like one."

There was a look of horror on Daniel's face. "But you're intelligent, intuitive and - God, I never meant to make you feel - " He suddenly caught sight of Jack's twitching mouth. "You are a shit, Jack."

"It's been said before. You going to stay mad at me or settle down?"

"Like a good boy? I'll work on it." Shaking his head and muttering softly to himself, Daniel tightened his arms around the other man.

They remained silent for a couple of minutes but Jack was beginning to get distinctly twitchy. The temperature had been steadily dropping which meant he was pressing back against Daniel for warmth. Which also meant he was becoming extremely aware of how close their bodies were and arousal right now really wasn't a good idea. Even more worrying, he was in danger of saying stuff, sentimental stuff, that would only embarrass the hell out of them.

"So, what about that Anubis, huh?" Jack said brightly.

"What about him?" Daniel asked absently, head cocked as he listened to the wind which had picked up and was sending the temperature plummeting. He eased Jack even closer than before, unashamedly cuddling the other man.

Distracted by warm air gusting rhythmically against the top of his head, stirring his hair, Jack took a moment to respond. "Daniel, it's jackal head or sport, probably hockey. You decide."

"Actually, I have been thinking about the people who must have lived here. You remember those glass tubes back at the second temple? Imagine them with liquid and bubbles inside."

"Bubbles? Like the fish-guy had?"

"Nem."

"What?" Jack found he had to raise his voice as the wind grew stronger, howling up from below to buffet them. He pressed back against Daniel, finding comfort there even if he would have vigorously denied needing such a thing. With luck it would become too damn cold for arousal. Which just went to show that, contrary to popular opinion, he was an optimist.

"His name was Nem. He was from a race called Oans, an aquatic people."

"Didn't he - ? Christ. This wind's getting loud. If Carter and Teal'c show we won't hear a damn thing." Jack broke off, suddenly aware his words were hardly likely to engender confidence and hope. He tried again. "Didn't this Nem guy show you some writing he 'persuaded' you to translate?"

Jack tried to keep the anger out of his voice but he could hear it creeping through despite his best efforts. Fact was, remembering how Daniel had been treated by Nem, recalling how SG1 had been lead to believe he was dead, summoned up a fury that was usually reserved for the Goa'uld. He felt a hand brushing across his hair and began to relax as Daniel's unconscious efforts to soothe him worked like a charm.

"Yes. Cuneiform. But that was an Earth writing and he could have been checking to see if I recognized it, as that would suggest I was from Earth. His own language may have been very different. He certainly picked up English very quickly, though he may have had some knowledge of it already since half the universe seems to speak it. Sam thinks there's something within the gate itself that - "

"Daniel? Please. Let's stay away from gate technology."

"Well I don't really understand much of it myself, Jack. Anyway, back to this place. Look at it. Water everywhere. The temples look about two thousand years old and unless they wanted the stargate out of reach except by boat, or something catastrophic happened to the ecosystem, who else could live here but an aquatic race? They might still be here, watching us from the water."

"You know, I really wish you hadn't said that."

"Too late."

"Like us. We were already going to be late leaving the temple when we did. Now - "

"We could have left earlier," Daniel pointed out mildly.

"We would have but somebody had to be dragged away from their pictures." O'Neill smiled to himself. More than three years had passed since they had first met and Daniel hadn't changed much - thank god. Still the same guy he had fallen in love with. It was good to have a constant in his roller coaster life, even if he'd probably never get up the courage to tell him.

"Pictographs. And I don't recall you telling me we had to leave."

Picking up on his friend's pissed tone, and uncertain as to how he'd riled the man, O'Neill patted the hand on his forearm. In as soothing a voice as was possible in high winds, he said, "You were having fun."

Abruptly the hand was removed, as was the support offered by Daniel's body. "I'm not some little kid you have to humor, Jack. I can take orders," Daniel said, getting to his feet and walking away near to the edge of the ledge.

Caught by surprise and feeling cold without the other man's warmth against him, Jack said unthinkingly, "Since when?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Daniel swung back round to stare down at O'Neill.

Jack frowned as Daniel was buffeted by the wind, hair flying wildly around his face. "Will you get away from there and sit down, this damn wind will have you over."

"No. What did you mean?"

"That! Exactly that! I tell you to do something and you do your own thing. You have a problem with taking orders."

"Just stupid ones." Pausing only to kick a stone from the other side of the ledge, Daniel sat down, a couple of feet from the edge, his back propped against the rock face. He glared at Jack steadily, only blinking when the wind whipped his hair in his eyes. The hands resting on his bent knees were clenched.

Jack didn't know whether to hit the guy or kiss him silly. "So now you're calling me - " Jack's voice changed from belligerent to commanding. "Daniel, come closer."

"Why?"

"Dammit, will you do as I say!"

There was no need for Jack to elaborate further as the ground suddenly shifted beneath Daniel. Eyes locked on Jack, he inched his way closer, taking care not to make too sudden a move while fighting the instinct to scramble to safety. There was a cracking sound, the rattle of stones, and suddenly he was slipping back.

"Daniel!" Jack lunged across and caught the other man, the move jarring his knee. He bit back a curse and ignored his injury, focused on pulling Daniel to safety. He had the other man in his arms on the far side of the ledge just as the rock surface where Daniel had been sitting fell away.

Pulling Daniel tighter against him, Jack stared at the empty space where Daniel had sat. When it looked as though the immediate danger was over he let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding and loosened the deathly tight grip he had on his friend's forearms. "Well that was interesting. You think we can avoid repeating it, though?" He was proud of the fact his voice was fairly steady but this example of superb control seemed to have been lost on his companion.

Eyes very wide and fixed on the void that had been his perch, Daniel looked as though he was in a state of shock. Given the near-miss and the precariousness of their current position, it was understandable.

His voice as gentle as it had ever been, Jack coaxed, "Hey, Danny. You think you could come back to me, here?"

The gaze that was turned on Jack was shocked but did not have the frozen quality Jack was expecting, and for that he was grateful. If he needed to Daniel could go into shock later, now would be too damned inconvenient.

"I almost fell... "

Time for the prosaic voice, good for bringing eager astrophysicists down to Earth, for cutting through hyperbole and for calming good-looking archaeologists who you desperately wanted to cuddle and not let go of. "Yeah, well you didn't. So just sit tight, OK?" Jack tried to pull Daniel back against him, a reversal of their former positions, but Daniel wouldn't comply, twisting round to face Jack until they were practically nose to nose.

"The ledge isn't going to hold, is it." There was a calm certainty in Daniel's voice and on his face that spooked Jack. Also, he'd clearly seen the cracks in the ledge that seemed to be lengthening and heading their way. Too damn analytical by half, that was Daniel.

"We're going to be fine." His gaze bored into blue eyes, willing Daniel to believe him, willing it to be true. It couldn't end like this. It wouldn't, dammit! He wouldn't let it.

Daniel's voice was infinitely gentle as he asked, "What if we're not? We're going to die here, aren't we. This is how it ends."

"Look. We are not going to die on this stinking ledge. You got that?"

Daniel continued to stare, his face strangely serene. Then he took Jack's face between his hands, and kissed him.

It was several seconds before Jack could comprehend what was happening and by the time his brain was functioning his lips were his own again, tingling and icy as the cold wind tried to rob them of moistness and lingering sensation. Cool fingers traced his cheeks, jaw, then brushed gently over his mouth. He felt paralyzed, unable to do little more than watch, open-mouthed, as Daniel drew back.

"I love you, Jack."

Loud as the wind was, Jack heard the words.

Daniel got to his feet. He took a step back. Then another.

Which was why the rope thrown by Teal'c hit him squarely on the head.

*

If he didn't get out of this infirmary soon, he was going to kill something, slowly. O'Neill had told the doctor there was nothing wrong with him, which was probably not the smartest thing to do as Fraiser had got a determined gleam in her eye and had set about proving him wrong. As he'd suspected his knee was swollen, nothing spectacular but it would give him hell for a couple of days before it settled down. Apart from that, the cut on his leg that had needed a couple of stitches and minor contusions, he was fine. General Hammond had already stopped by so the formal debriefing and reports were not due until 1400 tomorrow. So now he was stuck waiting for the doc to return his clothes so he could go after Daniel.

The look of horror on Daniel's face when Teal'c and Carter had shown up to rescue them would have been funny for the irony value, except Jack wasn't ready to laugh. It should have been an incredible moment, one to treasure - after all, he'd been crazy about Daniel for what felt like forever, his apparent death on Apophis' ship during the attempted attack on Earth driving home the fact he was in love with the guy even if he could never say it out loud. Daniel had kissed him. Daniel had said he loved him. Daniel had stepped back, toward the edge of the crumbling ledge, ready to die to save Jack.

Daniel was going to regret he'd ever been born.

*

Daniel's apartment was in darkness when Jack finally got there. Tugging at the collar of his open-necked dark green shirt and wiping damp palms down black pants, he wondered why the hell he was feeling nervous. Determined to keep his cool, Jack rapped three times on the door, careful not to disturb the entire block.

No response.

He tried again, a little louder. Same result - or lack of.

It dawned on Jack that maybe Daniel wasn't going to answer.

After ten minutes of thumping on the door, yelling from half the neighbors in the block, and a brief but intense 'talk' with the block's security man, it finally occurred to Jack that Daniel might not be home.

He raised his hand in farewell to the guard, having flashed his I.D. and convinced the man he was concerned for Doctor Jackson's health: "You know these scientist types, overwork themselves when they have flu then don't eat ... "

At a loss as to where to go and finding that Doctor Fraiser had been right about the wisdom of resting his swollen knee, he headed for his car and decided to go home and confront Daniel at the base tomorrow - only to find the missing scientist sitting on his porch steps.

Clearly having showered and changed - his hair was now minus its covering of dust - Daniel plucked at the pale chinos stretched across his thighs. The black sweat top looked familiar and Jack recognized it as one he had lent the man years ago. He resisted the urge to ask for it back, right there and then, and strolled over with his hands in his pockets, trying to look calm and collected. Daniel was watching him closely as he walked toward him, probably checking for homicidal impulses. That was good, at least the guy still had some sense of self-preservation.

"Hi, Jack."

"'Hi, Jack'? Do you realize I've been looking all over for you?"

"Oh." Gesturing toward Jack, Daniel explained, "I figured you'd have the sense to rest your leg first - but would be chewing at the bit while doing so. I thought by coming here I'd make it easier for you."

"You didn't." Staring at Daniel and waiting for him to look away first, Jack was none too pleased when he maintained his usual direct right-through-to-the-soul gaze.

Giving it up as a lost cause, Jack muttered, "You better come in," and stepped past the other man, gritting his teeth as he jarred his leg, determined not to limp or show any kind of weakness. He didn't bother waiting for Daniel but was aware that he was getting to his feet and following. "You want a beer?"

"Sure." Daniel sounded a little subdued, which was gratifying.

"You do understand that this isn't a sign you're off the hook." Jack's voice was flat, a warning.

"No. Even the condemned man gets a last meal, right?"

"Something like that."

"You should rest that leg. You want me to get the beers?"

"It's fine. Go through to the living room." Jack resisted the urge to give Daniel a gentle push in the right direction. In his present mood the other man would wind up head first through a wall - or face down on the floor.

"Den seems more appropriate given the circumstances."

Jack stared blankly for a second, caught up in images of Daniel on his belly with his ass in the air, before the reference caught. His face tightened. "The thorn thing with the lion, right? This isn't going to be that easy."

Head tilting a fraction, Daniel gave the other man a measuring look, noting the tension in the body, especially the shoulders, and rigid jaw. "No, I guess not."

Teeth gritted, Jack waved in the direction of the living room. "Go. I'll get the beer."

Daniel sat, tense and awkward in an armchair, waiting for Jack to return, aware of every sound coming from the kitchen. He heard the sound of the coffee maker being filled which gave him some small hope; if Jack was bothering to make him coffee instead of handing him an unwanted beer then the situation wasn't totally grim. He made an effort to relax as he heard Jack coming back, so fixed on this effort that the heat seeping through the mug of coffee caught him by surprise and he almost dropped it. Jack took a seat opposite, watching the man from the sofa, their positions identical to those of the first time he had brought Daniel to his house. Then he'd looked like a kicked puppy, having lost his wife and home within a matter of hours. This was an older Daniel, one who had faced further tragedy and personal suffering - a Daniel who had lost many of his soft edges and was tougher in most senses of the word. Yet he was watching Jack with - yep. It was that same kicked puppy look. Which right now made Jack want to kick even harder.

"Relax will you. I'm not going to bite." Jack swept his eyes over Daniel, taking in the frozen expression, the slumped shoulders and wary eyes. "Though I might beat the crap out of you if you don't start talking, fast."

Startled by the threat, Daniel stared at Jack and saw that he wasn't joking. He had seen those eyes warm with amusement, hot with anger but rarely this cold and never directed at him. He had felt many things for, and about, Jack O'Neill. For the first time he was actually afraid of the soldier, not so much of the physical threat, though right now that seemed very real. Fear came from knowing Jack had the power to hurt him, to cut him clear through flesh and bone and straight through to the soul. This man could destroy him as completely as any Goa'uld technology. It was a terrifying thought.

He searched for words that might placate. "I thought we were going to die."

"Yeah, I caught that."

"That kind of situation makes people say things they don't mean or say things in a way that more time and thought would have them say differently."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to bullshit me, Daniel?"

"What?"

"You are. You're trying to lie. To me. Others have tried that. Bad idea."

Eyebrows arched over the metal-rimmed glasses though the eyes themselves were momentarily obscured by reflecting light on the lenses. "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Daniel scratched his cheek and reconsidered what he was about to say. He took a sip of coffee, to buy some time to think and burnt his tongue. "I realize you have a problem with what I said."

"No, I don't."

Caught by surprise, Daniel could only stare for a moment before he recovered. "You don't?"

"No. What I have a problem with is someone handing something to me on a plate that I've been wanting for too damn long then snatching it away from me. You could say it ticks me off."

"You wanted - ?"

"Stop!" The order cracked out like a whip, sudden and meant to sting.

Slowly removing his glasses, his gaze fixed on Jack, Daniel blinked but other than his lips parting and his eyes widening there was little reaction.

"Just...shut up and listen for once. You were going to - What are you doing?"

Daniel paused in the middle of getting up. He'd been about to go to the other man, a smile blossoming on his face, but Jack's cold voice stopped him dead.

"Sit down."

"I'm sorry. I thought you just said you felt - well, the same as me."

"So? I haven't finished. You think it's that easy?"

"It could be, yes." It was said with a hint of a challenge. For the first time Daniel looked as though he was beginning to relax. Pausing only to swipe the hem of his sweat top across his lenses, he slipped his glasses back on then sat back to watch the colonel.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You are an optimist, aren't you, Daniel? Well here's a newsflash. It's not that easy. You were going to kill yourself. You tell me - you tell me what I want to hear then you plan on doing that."

"It looked like the whole ledge was going to crumble under our combined weight."

"You knew that for a fact?"

"Well. The cracks that were appearing all over it gave me a clue, yes."

"It would have held."

"You knew that for a fact?" Daniel challenged, deliberately echoing Jack's words. Seeing the anger flare up in his eyes, he added, "I couldn't be sure."

"Then we take that chance."

Daniel bit his lower lip, head ducking so Jack couldn't see his expression. His reply when it came was almost inaudible. "I don't take those chances, not with your life."

"I noticed!"

Daniel's head jerked up at that and he seemed surprised that Jack was still annoyed. Eyes narrowing, he jumped up and began pacing, as if sitting still for so long was too much for him. His arms joining the fray as though their waving about would add emphasis to his words, he snapped, "I was trying to save your life!"

"I didn't want you to!" Jack bit back, beer slopping over his hand as he shot to his feet but still in control enough to keep his distance. When Daniel took a step closer, he growled, "Back off."

"Fine." Daniel folded his arms and glared.

Jack eyed him warily, as though Daniel might suddenly spring at him. He was as unpredictable as a cat.

After a brief moment of heavily charged silence, Daniel said in a goading tone, "So you'd rather be dead, is that it?"

"If it meant you dying, yes."

The quietly spoken words calmed Daniel as nothing else would.

Low-voiced and gentle, Jack asked, "Tell me. If our positions had been reversed how would you feel?"

"They have been."

Jack blinked at that. "When?"

"The time we went to find Ernest Littlefield. The castle, remember? You came back for me knowing the place was ready to fall down around us. When I would have stayed, you waited for me to come to my senses. We both could have died."

"That was different. I'm the commanding officer, SG1 is my team and my duty is to keep my men safe."

"Now who's trying to bullshit whom, Jack?"

Unable to hold the other man's gaze, Jack glanced down at the beer bottle he still held in his hand and placed it on the floor with infinite care. "That's not bullshit."

"Yes it is."

"No." Jack shook his head but there was little conviction in his voice.

"Yes," Daniel said softly, nodding. "Bullshit. You know and I know that you would do the same for Sam or Teal'c and probably anyone else who needed it of you. It has nothing to do with duty and everything to do with who you are. You can't help it, it's in your nature to protect."

"So you're saying it's in your nature too?"

"Yes. If I would do it for Gairwyn or Shyla, of course I would do it for someone I love. And to expect any less of me - Well, it's unrealistic and unreasonable. I can't change. And if you'd been able to move around a little quicker on that leg of yours you'd have probably beaten me to it."

"I don't want you to die."

The words fell into a sudden pool of silence. Daniel had to swallow before he could answer. "I didn't."

"You could have."

"And tomorrow I might get killed driving to the base. We don't know what's going to happen, here on Earth or on any of the planets we visit. The thought of losing you scares the hell out of me too, Jack. It scares me every single day. Every time we go through that stargate. So what do we do about it?"

Jack sighed heavily, fingers raking through his hair. He knew when he was beaten yet for a man who had been defeated both expression and voice were surprisingly hopeful. "Live for today?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Can I come closer now?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you again and I don't have five feet long, prehensile lips."

"There's an image," Jack managed to murmur before Daniel's swooping mouth landed squarely on his own. It was a simple press of lips, yet it still managed to quicken Jack's pulse.

Gently breaking the kiss, chest to chest, groin to groin with Jack, Daniel murmured, "You want to make out on the couch?"

Smiling at that, Jack shook his head a little in mock admiration. "You smooth talker, Doctor Jackson," he said huskily, reaching for Daniel's glasses and easing them from his friend's face with infinite care. Folding the arms down, he placed them on the coffee table then took up his former position, pressed up against Daniel.

"I offer myself body and soul and all I get is the infamous O'Neill sarcasm." Deeply inhaling Jack's scent, a heady mix of warm flesh, aroused male, and a faint trace of cologne, began a lazy rocking of hips and pelvis. Trailing his forefinger down Jack's cheek, down to the smiling mouth, Daniel coaxed, "You have a bed, too. A big comfortable bed. I want to make love to you, and quite frankly I don't think the couch will be big enough." Hands sliding down and around to grasp Jack's ass, Daniel tugged the man even closer. Stroking his tongue across Jack's lips until they parted for him, he slipped inside, slowly and thoroughly exploring taste and texture, drinking in the other man until they were both dizzy.

When Daniel released his mouth, Jack could do little but gulp for air. "Hell of a lung capacity you got there, Danny."

"You have the most beautiful mouth," Daniel said softly, eyes hazy as they roamed over Jack's face. "I love this," he added, teeth nibbling on Jack's narrow upper lip before licking it lightly until it glistened. He licked his own lips as though to catch any lingering taste of the other man.

"I know what this is," Jack managed to say with an admirable degree of coherency, given the circumstances. "It's a ploy to embarrass the hell out of me."

"Oh, Jack. I haven't even begun," Daniel said, sounding a little amused and thoroughly besotted.

"I think the bedroom would be a good idea."

"Great plan, colonel."

Hooking his finger over Daniel's collar, Jack led the other man up the stairs, trying to ignore the hand that was stroking his butt. As they reached the top stair the hand grew more adventurous and slid lower, almost causing Jack to stumble.

"Will you quit that?" he growled softly, pressing Daniel up against the wall before kissing him fiercely, tongue pushing through to claim the slick heat of Daniel's mouth as his hips snapped back and forth, grinding his lengthening cock against Daniel's growing erection.

Words came out in a throaty rumble. "Mmm, that's good. Wanna feel you, Daniel. All of you."

Drowning in lust-lit brown eyes and a mouth that seemed intent on devouring him, Daniel gasped, "What about the bed?"

"Should have thought about that before you - ah!"

For a brief second Daniel thought the other man had come to a premature climax, before he realized it was pain rather than pleasure on Jack's face. "Jack? Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Damn leg just - I think maybe the bed is a better idea, much as the thought of fucking you through this wall appeals."

"Sounds good. Hold that thought for later. But are you sure you're up to this right now?"

Several long, wet, noisy seconds later Daniel answered his own question. "Oh, yeah." He followed Jack into the bedroom, eyes locked on the man as he went about the room, drawing curtains, switching on the lamp. His gaze roamed from eyes to mouth to crotch then all the way up again, pausing to drift over throat and shoulders.

"You should lose some clothes, Jack. They spoil the view."

Finding himself pushed back onto the bed by a very determined Doctor Jackson, Jack lay compliant as he was stripped bare with superb speed and efficiency. The break in the proceedings allowed some of the blood to divert to Jack's brain. Arousal dipping to a more bearable level, he was able to watch as Daniel removed his shorts while every nerve in his body screamed at him to cram his cock in the guy's mouth. Daniel was clearly gone, all that wonderful energy and intensity he usually reserved for work focused entirely on Jack, as he had longed it to be. It was a hell of a thing. Used to taking the lead in such matters, it came as something of a shock to discover that not only were you prepared to let someone else take control, but it was a hell of a turn on too. Surprisingly unworried by this revelation, Jack flexed his toes, wriggled his butt further into the mattress and went from relaxed to boneless in two, deep, shuddering breaths.

"You ever heard of savoring the moment?" he asked teasingly, reaching down to slide his fingers through sun-kissed hair that felt like silk.

Clearly, most of Daniel's blood supply was vacationing down south, the face that rose up flushed with arousal, eyes heavy-lidded and the pupils so large the blue iris was eclipsed by velvet blackness. Blinking, it clearly took him a moment before Jack's words registered. Then he bent his head and swallowed Jack's cock.

Bucking once before he got the reflex under control, Jack groaned long and loud, the words 'Oh god' bursting from his lips mingling with throaty sounds of pleasure. Desire rushed up to cloud thought, racing through his body, heating his blood, until it felt as if liquid fire ran through his veins. It must be love, some distant part of him thought hysterically, as he reached for Daniel, hauling the other man up until he could kiss him. Certain he could taste something of himself mingling with Daniel's sweetness, Jack's tongue plunged deeper, hungry, possessive, staking a claim there as he intended to stake a claim elsewhere, making Daniel his. One hand clenched in Daniel's hair to hold him in place, the other snaked down to unfasten the man's pants. Bare flesh met his questing fingers and he wriggled and tugged urgently until Daniel's cock was pressed against his own, which was still slick with Daniel's saliva. Sliding the hand round to slip between the cleft of Daniel's ass as it twitched and flexed with every thrust, Jack circled a forefinger around the anus, teasing himself as much as the man grinding against him. They rocked together, hardness to hardness, hot and slick as they ground against each other, panting, guttural demands and breathless pleas for more, harder, faster, racing towards a dizzying climax.

*

Mouth open and slack against Daniel's throat, Jack groaned softly, lapping at the salt-sweat skin that fluttered beneath the onslaught of the wildly beating pulse.

"Ja - ?"

Pleased to hear Daniel sounded as wasted as he was, Jack managed to utter, "Uh?"

Daniel attempted to distribute his weight onto his knees and elbows so as not to squash the man beneath him. Letting his head flop down on Jack's chest, he listened to the gradually slowing heartbeat while he rubbed his nose into aromatic chest hair. "You still alive?"

From somewhere, Jack found the energy to laugh, albeit weakly. Daniel's ragged panting stirring his chest hair and tickling his nipples, Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and tugged him down until his lover was once again completely slumped on top of him - a substantial weight that restricted his breathing but satisfied him on some soul-deep level. "Don't know. Tell you in a week."

There was a muffled laugh followed by a contented sigh. "You going to sleep now?"

"Yeah. You going to take off the rest of your clothes?" asked Jack, voice hopeful.

"I think I should. I want to be comfortable when you fuck me against the wall."

Jack choked. Open-mouthed he stared up at Daniel who was still astride him.

Seeing the look on the other man's face, Daniel gave a grin. "You did promise. Through the mattress would be good too. Fast and hard or slow and sweet - I'll let you decide. Tomorrow, colonel." Carefully he rolled off Jack, surreptitiously checking his leg injury in what he hoped was a casual fashion, before stripping off.

Aware of this concern, Jack was swamped by a rush of warmth and tenderness that was as exhilarating as desire. Biting back words he had always had difficulty saying and wasn't sure he could ever say again, he turned onto his side to watch as Daniel finished undressing.

You're a barbarian, Jack thought to himself as he took in the sight of his lover. Smooth chest, muscles in all the right places, and skin just begging to be licked and stroked. All that on offer and he'd just grabbed at it and - Well so had Daniel, he comforted himself, smiling at the memory. He was one lucky son of a bitch.

He realized his lover was watching him with a questioning look and his smile deepened. Reaching out to stroke along the dip of the waist and down one firm thigh, his fingers played with the light dusting of hair there.

"How come you started calling me colonel all of a sudden?" he asked absently, focused on the contrast of his tanned hand against the paler flesh of Daniel's flank.

"Just showing I still respect you, sir," Daniel murmured softly, smiling when Jack's attention snapped back to his face. "Go to sleep, Jack. Trust me, you'll need plenty of energy in the morning."

"What, no long talk about our future, about how things will change?"

"No." Reaching up to sift his fingers through the sweat-damp spikes of hair that fell onto Jack's forehead, Daniel added, "You're all mine. The rest of the universe can go to hell if they object."

Breath catching in his throat, Jack reeled under the impact of the simple yet significant words. Seconds passed as emotions and thoughts coalesced. Then Jack O'Neill drew his lover closer, pressed his mouth against the hollow of Daniel's throat, and began to say the words he had thought himself unable to voice.


End file.
